


Kneel: Reprise

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fanart Included, M/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “On your knees,” Tony growled out, eyes flashing. His hand dug into Steve’s hair and guided him roughly to the floor. He knelt, legs spread, the backs of his feet pressed against the wall.





	

The second Tony came through the door, he was all over Steve. Tony crowded him up against the wall, their feet tripping together. Steve felt hot breath against his neck and immediately spiraled down into the wonderful, hazy place where all that mattered was Tony.

“On your knees,” Tony growled out, eyes flashing. His hand dug into Steve’s hair and guided him roughly to the floor. He knelt, legs spread, the backs of his feet pressed against the wall.

Steve ran his hands up Tony’s legs, his cock twitching at the groan it pulled from Tony. Tony tipped forward until his forehead pressed against the wall, body angled over Steve.

The world disappeared; Steve was safe here, in the curve of Tony’s body, surrounded by nothing but him.

Tony’s hands flew to his fly, scrambling to get the zipper down, but when Steve tried to help, Tony smacked his hands away. He abandoned the fly half-way down to reach into his pocket and pull something out, which he slipped into Steve’s hand.

A hot bolt of pleasure shot through Steve when he realized it was the red and gold, metal ball Tony had designed for him. Tony finally got his pants undone and pushed them down, rushed, wild.

The more Steve saw him lose control over himself, the stronger Tony’s control over Steve became. He wanted nothing more than to give in to Tony’s command.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth,” Tony hissed out, one elbow braced against the wall, head down. Steve tipped his chin up and met Tony’s fiery gaze. “Drop the ball if you need me to stop.”

Steve’s hand clenched around the ball, cock straining in his jeans. He was so eager, desperate, there was nothing else in that moment, but Tony’s words, and Tony’s eyes, and _need_.

“Yes, Tony.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Tony’s thumb ran across Steve’s lips, then parted them and slid inside. The soft pad skated along the sharp edge of his teeth and then over the flat of his tongue. Steve opened eagerly, letting Tony push his thumb in, then wrapped his lips around it, sucking, showing him how good it would be.

He heard him moan, then the hand on his jaw clenched, the gentle fingers turning harsh as they pried his jaw open. Before he had time to suck in a full breath, Tony’s hips pressed forward and Steve’s mouth filled with his hard cock.

Tony gave him no time to adjust, pushing all the way in. Steve barely had time to savour the salty taste of precum before Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat and it was all he could do to keep from gagging. He focused on relaxing, opening up to take in all of him as Tony set a punishing rhythm, thrusting into Steve’s willing mouth.

“Fuck, Steve, your mouth is so hot. You take my cock so well. So filthy.” Tony squeezed the base of his dick once, then ran his thumb along the corner of Steve’s mouth, spreading spit down his chin. The hand traveled back up to Steve’s hair and gripped tight. Steve jerked his head back against the wall, thrilling in the pull of those clever fingers. “I could use you all day, choking on my cock, whatever I want.”

Steve sucked hard, swirling his tongue against the head, swallowing down as much as he could. Tony bucked forward relentlessly, barely letting Steve gasp in a breath between unforgiving thrusts.

Tony’s rhythm sped up. Steve’s head banged painfully against the wall again and he closed his eyes, losing himself in the exquisite pleasure of being Tony’s plaything. His own erection strained, forgotten, in his pants, his hands clasped impossibly tight around the metal ball.

“Mine,” Tony hissed. “Fuck, Steve, you’re mine.” Tony’s body curled in even more over him, his words melting into inarticulate groans. The hand gripped his hair tighter and then suddenly Steve’s mouth was bereft as Tony pulled out. Tony collapsed against the wall and his bracing hand dropped to his cock just in time as he cried out and came all over Steve’s face.

Steve’s lips parted, his tongue darting out of its own volition to sneak a taste, even as he gasped in desperate breaths. Their eyes met and held, Tony panting down from his orgasm, finding their breath again, together. Steve knew what he must look like, come dripping down his cheek, flushed, lips swollen, chest heaving.

“You’re perfect,” Tony whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The [BEAUTIFUL ART](https://pre00.deviantart.net/34f6/th/pre/i/2017/272/4/1/open3_by_sirsapling-dboxq5h.jpg) is from [the amazing SirSapling](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com/). This is a "tasteful crop" but if you show Sap some <3 on tumblr, who knows? Maybe there will be more? ;)


End file.
